Late
by iWatchtv
Summary: Boy meets girl, boy takes girl home, girl is friends with a terrorist.  Multichapter fic.  Includes Deeks/Kensi UST.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: I'm back, this time with a multi chapter fic. Which is going to absolutely terrible because I am a bad updater. Sorry in advance. Regardless, this is kind of a case based story, but I'm going to try to center it around the Deeks and Kensi relationship. Fair warning, includes numerous cliches because I love to steal stuff. I'm not completely happy with the title but it works I suppose. Any feedback would be great, I love reviews. Mainly I hope you enjoy it because without readers I would be essentially be talking to myself, or writing to myself. That's just sad.

Kensi paced before the door of Deek's apartment.

8:47.

He should have been at NCIS Headquarters well over an hour ago.

It didn't help that the memory of her last partner was burning vividly in her mind. If she had noticed Dom was missing earlier, maybe his story would have had a happier ending. Maybe he wouldn't have died on that roof and two parents wouldn't have been forced to bury their son.

But Deeks wasn't Dom. He had experience, he was a professional. She knew he could handle himself.

Maybe he overslept.

She bit her lip. Nearly every night, she saw herself kneeling over Dom watching him bleed out. Losing another partner wasn't something she was sure she could deal with. Yet she couldn't let fear drive her. It could be more dangerous than any adversary.

It dawned on her that introspection was well and good, but Deeks doorstep probably wasn't the best place to indulge herself. She had to make a decision. Either knock or leave. He could open the door literally at any moment and that would lead to an awkward conversation.

He might actually think she was worried about him. And if she thought him insufferable now...

With a sigh of resignation she pounded on the door. If he was in trouble, she wasn't going to be gentle. If he had just overslept, well, she wasn't going to be gentle about that either.

She waited an appropriate amount of time, nearly ten whole seconds, before delivering another blow that didn't quite rattle the doorframe.

The door finally opened as she was toying with the idea of drawing her gun.

"Alright already I heard you I'll keep it dow-Kensi. Hey how...how do you know where I live?"

"Deeks. Why aren't you wearing a shirt." She gave him a once over. "Or pants."

He tightened the towel around his waist self consciously.

"I was taking a shower. In my house. Where I live. Why are you here again?"

"You know it's almost 9:00. Today isn't a half day or anything."

"Oh yeah, um, I was about to call in sick."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You look terrible."

"Har har. I wasn't expecting Hetty to send a fact checker for my story. Which is weird, because I hadn't actually called in sick yet." Deeks mused. Finding her at his door had unbalanced him, but he was rapidly recovering. He was a detective after all.

"Marty what's taking so long? Is it the neighbors again?" A voice called from inside the apartment. An extremely female voice. So much for regaining his balance.

Kensi gasped in equal parts amusement and mock surprise.

"Wow Deeks, that sounds pretty serious. Are you gonna get it looked at?" She batted her eyes. "It might be an sexually transmited. Want me to have a look at it?"

"Yeah be there in a second." He called back to his mystery houseguest, ignoring her.

"So I take it you aren't going to invite me in?" Deeks stared.

"Are you insane? Do you know what happened the last time a woman dropped by when I had a date over?"

"Uh, no."

"Neither do I. I woke up in the hospital a couple days later." Kensi rolled her eyes.

They were interrupted by the appearance of a woman, dark hair wet and still plastered to her back, beside Deeks. She wore only one of his shirts in case there was any confusion as to their affiliation.

"I'm sorry about the noise, we'll try to keep it down." She said smiling. "No promises unfortunately."

Kensi smiled back with equal, though manufactured, enthusiasm.

"Actually Sarah, this is Kensi. We work together. Kensi, Sarah." Deeks attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Oh, hello," She said extending a hand and while the other curled possessively around Deeks. "He's never mentioned you, but don't take that the wrong way, he never talks about work. All I know is that he's LAPD. He's very mysterious and I have to admit, I find it sexy."

"That's Marty, mysterious and sexy." Kensi agreed solemnly, hiding her laughter. It was difficult.

"So do you two work closely or...?"

"Actually Kensi works for the DA's office." Deeks interjected. Kensi nodded.

"She's a secretary, just wants me to look over some stuff." He added. Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Wow," Sarah said, unaware of the subtle hostility "Cops and the courts working together. Just like Law and Order huh?"

"Just like that." Kensi responded through gritted teeth. "Except the men aren't as good looking."

"Right." Deeks agreed smugly. "What did you need me to sign?"

"Actually we received some of your mail by accident. I have a very interesting letter from a sexual health clinic that-"

"Haha. Such a great sense of humor. I'll be right back Sarah, just going to look over some things." He interrupted hurrying Kensi towards the street and, more importantly, out of earshot.

"Really? STD clinic? While I'm on a date?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't made me a secretary."

"The last thing I need is her knowing I spend twelve hours a day with you."

"Please. I am so out of your league." She said, eyebrow arched. He knew better than to pursue that topic.

Silence reigned until they reached her car.

"So can I count on you to cover for me with Hetty?" He asked hesitantly.

She patted his cheek.

"Oh Deeks, What else are partners for?" She drove off without another word. He sighed, watching her leave.

She was going to screw him over.

If he was going to deal with Hetty's wrath anyway, he may as well enjoy a respite. Even killers got to enjoy their last meals right? It was probably bittersweet.

These dreams however were quickly crushed as he arrived back at his apartment to find Sarah scavenging for her clothes. She had discarded his shirt making the process...intriguing.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. Eventually.

"Oh hey, I didn't notice you got back. Did you get those forms worked out?"

"Yeah," He eyed her armful of apparel, unsettled. "I thought that we decided we were gonna, stay in?"

She smiled sympathetically.

"I know, it's just that I got a call from work. It's an emergency. You know how it goes."

"Ah, the exhilarating life of a Soux chef."

"The action never stops." She agreed. "Danger, intrigue, just like a Bond movie." She arched an eyebrow, "Except the men aren't as good looking."

He rolled his eyes.

"God help me if you two become friends."

She smiled and gave him peck on the cheek.

"I'll call you from a secure location, you know, once the excitement slows down." And with a playful wink she was gone.

Marty collapsed onto his couch and surveyed his now too empty apartment. He had introduced his partner to his new...friend, without incident. Yet he couldn't shake the tension he could feel gathering around him. He felt as if he had just witnessed the opening moves of a dangerous game. If only he knew what the hell had just happened.

This is what foreshadowing must feel like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Sorry this chapter is a little late. In a perfect world, I would like to update every Sunday, but sadly, I had a huge paper due monday so naturally spent sunday night playing COD Black ops. Actually, i have had this chapter written since i published chapter one, but i didn't want to post it until I had written chapter 3 to give me sort of a buffer, but again, not a perfect world. Also, as I mentioned, I wrote this chapter about 2 weeks ago and I noticed that it addressed the issue of trust between both sets of partners, and then that weeks episode did the same thing. Just supports my hypothesis that the NCIS writers are in my head stealing my ideas in the past. Again. And people call me crazy for wearing the aluminum foil hats. regardless, I just wanted to post this for whoever's reading it and immediately go right chapter 3. After a few games of starcraft of course. Read and review.

The squeal of tortured rubber was the only herald to Kensi's arrival.

Callen glanced over at his partner.

"You think she found him?"

"Definitely. He's the only one that could make her that angry." Sam replied.

"I thought I liked him." They both eyed their female teammate who tactfully ignored the prying eyes.

"So, did you solve the case of the disappearing Deeks?" Callen asked, voice laced with laughter.

Kensi shot them a level look, but remained silent.

"I guess she didn't." Sam shook his head sadly, "And you call yourself an investigator."

"Yeah I found him." She snapped.

"Hospital?"

"No."

"Morgue?" Sam supplied.

"Ha, I should be so lucky."

"Let me guess, at home with a woman. Pretty, dark hair, probably wearing very little." Callen said enjoying the incredulity on Kensi's face for a moment.

"How did you-"

"The three of us went out last night." Sam smiled. "Say what you want about Deeks, but he's very smooth. Hardly needed our help."

"That's right he went up and talked to her all by herself."

"They grow up so fast."

Kensi glared at them.

"You couldn't have told me this earlier?"

Callen shrugged.

"What can I say? We thrive on your pain."

"And there's no cable around here" Sam added smiling. "Gotta get our soap operas somehow."

She rolled her eyes.

"Agents," Hetty's voice snapped from the balcony, breaking through their repartee, "If you you would be so kind..." They were already out of their seats and half way up the stairs before she had finished speaking. Hetty was not a woman to be kept waiting.

"Very good. And Kensi," She said, "Have you located Officer Deeks yet?"

Kensi hesitated. The issue wasn't whether or not to sell out Deeks, but how.

"He is, um, entertaining a lady friend." She said slowly.

"Ah," Hetty nodded sagely. "We've all done that one time or another." The team exchanged startled looks.

"And you're okay with that?" Kensi's voice filled with disbelief.

Hetty smiled. It was unsettling

"Oh heavens no. I will deal with Officer Deeks. For now we have our own business to attend to."

They filed one by one into MTAC.

Eric stood by the monitor.

"Alright guys," He said as he casually pressed a few buttons throwing the picture of a middle-aged man onto the screen, "This is Atash Ansouri, life long terrorist." Surveillance pictures and video, both old and new, began to clutter up the screen.

"Responsible for several bombings and other attacks in the past twenty years, he's been quiet for a while, laying low. He had mostly dropped off the radar."

"I'm guessing that's changed." Callen said.

"Very astute. Starting a couple months ago, a local reporter began running stories about terrorist attacks throughout the years. At first it was just generic information anyone could find on wikipedia."

"Wikipedia," Sam laughed. "I heard anyone can edit that thing. It probably has more fiction than a library."

"Hey," Eric looked offended. "You're looking at a senior wikipedia mod, 3 years and counting."

"Is that really something you should be proud of?" Kensi jabbed.

"Gentlemen," Hetty broke in. " And lady, the task at hand,"

"Of course" Eric continued unperturbed. "Anyway, the last few articles have included details about several bombings that only Ansouri would know. And there have even been references to recent attacks. She has a source, maybe Ansouri or some one who worked closely with him. Whoever he is, he's connected and getting information."

"You said this was a local reporter?" Callen asked.

"Yep."

"Did you tap her-"

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. She hasn't had any contact with him by computer, phone or letter in the past year."

"Even-"

"Nope. And to answer your next question, yes I am that good."

"That means this reporter has earned the trust of a terrorist, and he's living in L.A." Sam said.

"What's her name?"

"Chelsea something," Eric paused. "Let me pull up her bio." More furious typing led to a pretty blonde haired woman appearing on the screen."

Kensi groaned.

"Great."

"Let me guess," Callen sighed. "You know her."

"I don't" She answered. "But Deeks does."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I bear good news. I've so far written through chapter 5 so I have a two chapter buffer. In the past (read: Up until now), whenever I wrote fan fics i'd just post whenever I finished a chapter. This meant that when I didn't have time or feel like writing, nothing got published for a while. In extreme cases, like one of my NCIS stories, it's been in progress for like two years. Yay for procrastination. Luckily I'm trying to change that. I hope anyone reading enjoys the story and please send a review if you can. They're awesome and I love getting the email notifications. It's great. So just write a couple lines about what you like so I can add more or questions you have and I'll try to address them. But above all, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3

Deeks reclined in his seat.

He'd been, not hiding, but bracing himself for nearly ten minutes now. Another five should do it. A glance towards NCIS headquarters revealed nothing. The building looked nearly deserted, as it was designed to. He should probably go inside. It wasn't hard to imagine what Kensi would say if she found him hiding, ahem, _bracing_ himself, in his car. Several possible insults she could spew had crossed his mind, but she'd probably rise to the occasion with something unique. She always did.

He sighed. There was always the option of taking the personal day as originally planned, however Kensi was probably in there spilling her guts to Hetty right now. And it wasn't as though there was really anyone to spend the day with now anyway.

Of course considering the option had earned him a respite from having to deal with whatever lay inside. Even by his standards, reaching for an excuse that could keep him outside for a few minutes was pretty desperate. Right now, he was only delaying the inevitable tongue lashing from the diminutive administrator from Hell.

Another sighed punctuated the silence as he reluctantly opened the door.

He stood and smelled the fresh L.A. air, well, fresh by L.A. standards anyway.

Maybe a hike? It had been a while since he had been shooed away from the Hollywood sign by overprotective rangers.

Although enticing, it was time to face the music and its infinitely more formidable maestro.

Footstep by dragging footstep he made it to the threshold, already wincing in response to the expected taunts and catcalls. They never came.

He cracked an eye open to find the bullpen empty.

Hope dared to rear its ugly head. If the team was already working on a case, then the repercussions of today might be slight. A slap on the wrist, then everything would resume to business as usual right? They needed him didn't they?

He pushed the fact they they had been working together for years without him to the back of his mind.

"Hey!" Sam barked from the balcony. Deeks looked up startled, he hadn't noticed the team exiting the control center.

"Uh...Hi there." He gave a little wave and what he hoped was a cheery smile.

"What was the name of that woman you went home with?"

"Listen guys, I don't know what Kensi told you, but I was really sick this morning and I just got over it so-"

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty snapped, "The issue of your tardiness will be dealt with later. We need the name of that young woman."

"Why? Are you going to do one of your invasive semi legal background checks on her or something? I'm a big boy, I can pick my own women."

"Just shut up and give us her name." Kensi broke in, exasperated. "Believe it or not, when we ask a question it's because we need the answer".

Deeks hesitated.

"Fine, her name is Chelsea Connors."

Kensi shot a look at the others.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Deeks called up.

"Yeah," Called replied. "Your girlfriend hangs out with terrorists."

"Of course she does. I didn't know NCIS had a Punk'd spinoff. Please don't tell me Ashton Kutcher is hiding around here with a camera."

"Deeks this is serious." Kensi said sternly as she began walking down the stairs. The others followed suit. "We need to know everything you told her, then we're bringing her in for questioning."

Deeks' brow furrowed.

"You're serious? I mean, come'n, she's just a reporter. She said she grew up in Missouri, I don't think there's any terrorist cells sprouting up there. She is not a terrorist."

"But she knows one, a big one." Sam crossed his arms. "And we need him. He could be a vital part of not only stopping future attacks but infiltrating dozens of cells all over the world."

"Well if this guys such a big player, he's obviously not talking to a reporter like Chelsea. Hell, she only moved out here a year ago."

"Regardless, we need to question her." Callen joined Sam.

"Deeks, we're letting you know as a courtesy, because you're part of our team. There's not really a choice." Kensi put her hand on his shoulder. "This is a mission, we want to make sure you wont take it personally."

"Fine." He replied sullenly, still unconvinced this wasn't some bizarre and complicated form of retribution. "We are a team. I'll call her and-"

"No," Callen broke in. "Sam and I will pick her up. We can't blow your cover and let her find out you work for us." You paused, "You didn't tell her you worked for NCIS right?"

Deeks rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I told a reporter that I work for an undercover nearly unheard of branch of the government catching terrorist in L.A. Because I'm just that professional."

"Good." Callen grabbed his gun from his desk as Sam followed suit.

"Do you really need a gun-" Deeks began but broke of in the face of their glares. "Alright," He raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever."

He watched as they left.

"Deeks," Kensi began behind him, "They have to do this, and better them than anyone else. If she's innocent, nothing will happen to her."

"Right. I should have seen this coming," He laughed harshly, "I was just starting to think I could have a life."

Kensi said nothing as he turned and strode away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** As promised, a new chapter this week. I have one more written and another halfway done, so I'm kind of keeping up. The last couple episodes of NCIS: LA were pretty good, plenty of kensi/Deeks banter which i enjoyed. I'm starting to feel that she feels more comfortable around him than Callen and Deeks as illustrated in the scene in the morgue a couple weeks ago where she is launching with deeks at his joke about dating her daughter but quickly composes herself once the other two show up. I like little things like that get thrown in. Don't have anything else to say, except read and review. And enjoy it if you can, that's the most important part obviously.

Chapter 4

Callen rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Please, just listen to us. We're not the enemy here. We just want to know how you've been getting this information."

The woman before him stubbornly folded her arms.

"Do you honestly think that abducting me and interrogating me in a," Her eyes roamed the room, "tacky boathouse, will persuade me to forget my constitutional rights, you're badly mistaken."

"We don't want you to give up your rights, we just need the name of an insurgent that holds information that threatens the security of not only this city but the entire nation." Sam's hand slammed the table for emphasis.

To her credit, the woman didn't flinch.

"Mysterious government agents abducting and threatening the freedom of the press seems like a much greater threat, and one that is standing right in front of me."

From the other room Kensi glanced back towards her partner.

"She's got balls, I'll give her that." She added a half smile in an attempt to lighten the mood, but failed.

Deeks simply stared at the monitor. He had insisted on being here, even if he was forbidden from participating, although now had had come to regret his decision.

The way Callen and Sam were treating her was getting on his nerves. Sure, rationally, their approach made sense, hell, in the past few months he had come to admire their methods of interrogation. But now...now it didn't quite sit as well with him.

"Listen," Callen's voice buzzed through the speakers. "We have tried asking you nicely as a courtesy, but my patience is running out and you are interfering with a criminal investigation. Not only that but you're harboring an extremely dangerous terrorist on American soil. You can hide behind the freedom of the press all you like but when it puts Americans in danger you can preach it from behind bars. We'll see how noble you are after a few months in prison." He gestured to Sam who produced a pair of handcuffs.

Chelsea paled, but said nothing.

"Don't worry Deeks, I'm sure they'll just keep her in county lockup for a few days tops then-," She paused "Deeks?"

He had wrenched open the door before she had finished speaking.

"Marty?" Chelsea's jaw dropped.

"Deeks, get out of here." Callen snarled.

"Uh..." Deeks froze. He could have sworn he had a plan when he flown from his chair. Something that would have found Atash Asouri, rescued his damsel in distress and placated his team, all like making him look like a hero. But for the life of him he couldn't remember it. "Listen, Chelsea, just tell him what he needs to know. Stop protecting a some terrorist you barely know and let everything go back to normal."

"Why are you here?" She asked ignoring everything he had said, "Wait." She glanced from Callen to Deeks, "You work with them don't you?"

"Well, I mean technically I'm a laison-" He cringed.

"So last night was just part or your job?"

"No," He quickly corrected her, "That was just a coincidence."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Marty I've known you for less than two days. You've just gone from sleazy cop to crazy ass boyfriend in about 2 seconds. I'm not sure which freaks me out more."

Deeks turned away.

"And you want me to give up the source I've been fostering for a year?" She continued. "No, absolutely not." She stood. "Now I am leaving. Either you wrestle me into handcuffs or I walk out this door, call a cab and never look back." She moved towards the door, Callen and Sam did nothing. Deeks shifted out of her way and avoided her gaze.

The room remained silent as Callen stared daggers at Deeks and Sam shook his head sadly.

Kensi emerged from the small adjoining room where she had weathered Chelsea's departure. She already knew an uncomfortable amount about the team, better that she didn't know Kensi had been present at her interrogation.

"You just let her off like that? Shouldn't you have arrested her? She did ask you to force her into handcuffs. But I bet Deeks already knew she was into that, huh?" Yet again, her attempt at humor fell flat.

"If we put her in handcuffs we wouldn't be able to track her to Asouri. They don't communicate electronically which leaves only face to face meetings. She's probably on her way to warn him, it's just a matter of tailing her." Sam replied.

"Of course, if we had more time, we could have convinced her we were close to finding him ourselves and telling us everything she knew was the only way to keep herself out of prison." Callen added, tearing his eyes away from Deeks. "Now she not only knows we have nothing, but she knows Deeks and who he works for. Kind of defeats the purpose of an undercover team doesn't it?"

"C'mon Sam, Eric is probably tracking her cell by now. We should catch up to her before she turns it off." He gestured towards the door and strode out, Sam followed suit, patting Deeks on the shoulder as he passed.

Kensi approached her partner.

"You did only know her for one day..." She trailed off, "Why...why are you so intent on protecting her, she obviously doesn't need it and know she doesn't want you."

He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. I guess maybe...maybe, it's because I wasn't there for Traynor. I spent the day she died hiding. I'm never going to be able to forget that. Now...now I feel like I could do something." He sighed. "It sounds stupid, but it's all I have." He turned and walked out.

Kensi let him leave. There wasn't anything she could say to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter was a long time coming. Ironically, I wrote this a couple months ago, along with chapter 6 and about half of chapter 7. Then, about the same time I started getting pretty busy, I hit kind of a block. I know where I want the story to go, but I was unsure how to get there. I wanted the option of rewriting 5 and 6 before I published them in case I needed to change something big. Then amblue36 messaged me and told me to get my ass in gear (Way more politely than that) so if anyone feels like sending thank you notes, or gift baskets or a pony, by all means send them to her. I do not want ponies. In the next week or so I'll try to finish chapter 7 and hopefully 8 so that I can post chapter 6 asap (I like chapter 6, more kensi/deeks!). Thanks for tolerating my erratic/nonexistent updating!

Sam tapped the steering wheel impatiently. Meanwhile Chelsea the reporter continued her mundane errands.

"Something on your mind?" Callen asked wryly. Sam shrugged.

"Do you think you're being a bit harsh on Deeks?"

"The guy busted into our interrogation."

"You were grilling his...whatever she is to him. If I was in his place I would have done the same. And I probably wouldn't have been as polite about it."

Called rolled his eyes.

"We were there when he met her, yesterday." He placed emphasis on the last word. "I've been on flights longer than their relationship."

Sam shrugged.

"You saw the what was left of the last woman he was involved with. He has a reason to be overprotective. I mean-"

"Hold up." Callen interrupted him. He watched as Chelsea walked into a dry cleaner's arms filled with laundry.

"Didn't she already stop by a dry cleaning place?" Sam asked.

"And she only took in one coat. Why would she use two different dry cleaning places?...unless she knew she was being followed..."

The engine was roaring before Callen finished his sentence.

Sam tapped again on the glass door of the darkened store. Nothing stirred inside. Clothes hung neatly behind the counter blocking the view of the back room.

He raised an eyebrow at his partner. Callen nodded and Sam pulled his gun and used it to break through the glass, unlocking the door from the inside.

Callen waved cheerfully at a horrified mother and her children who were passing by.

"It's okay, we're the police." The woman hurriedly ushered her offspring to the other side of the street and quickly disappeared from sight.

"You always did have a way with the ladies G."

"What can I say, I'm a chick magnet."

"Yeah," Sam snorted. "The repelling part." He held the door and made a gesture. "After you."

"How kind of you." Callen replied, drawing his own weapon. "NCIS," He called loudly enough to hear his own echo throughout the shop. There was no response.

They reached the line of clothes. Simultaneously, they drew back the makeshift curtain and stormed into the room behind it.

Sofas and pillows lined the walls with the floor nearly obscured by rugs. A few bedrolls lay in the corner and the room was filled with the smoky illumination provided by unobtrusive oil fueled lamps.

The two agents scanned the room for movement but the large space was as devoid of life as the front counter had been. They holstered their weapons and began examining the room closely.

"There's no evidence of weapons, it looks like someone's living room. It's almost cozy." Sam observed as he rifled through some papers stashed by one of the beds.

"Yeah," Callen said as he lifted up one of the carpets. "But why would you need the cover of a dry cleaners if it was just an innocent place to crash. It would probably be difficult to hide, customers would keep stopping by, and look," He lifted the corner of a rug and pointed to indentations and scrapes on the bare concrete floor. "You can see where the machines were removed, a lot of trouble went into renovating this place." He spotted something lying near by.

"Aha!," He cried and swiped it up. "What does this look like to you?" He held it up for Sam to see.

"Like a red piece of thread. In a laundromat." He replied squinting to see the small red object the size of a fingernail in his partner's hand.

"No, this a wire, for a bomb maybe?"

"Ok, sure. I see that it's a wire, but why jump immediately to bomb? There's nothing else here to suggest it. Ansouri might have really gone straight, well as straight as a terrorist can be, and is just reliving his glory days telling stories to the pretty young journalist."

"And the phony store?"

"It's strange, but it seems more eccentric recluse than terrorist stronghold. That kind of wire is also common electrical wiring, it literally could have been used in anything. It might even have fallen from the ceiling," He pointed upwards where many of the panels had been removed exposing the insulation and wiring of the building.

Callen shook his head.

"I don't think it adds up. Call Eric, get him to send a bomb squad or a to find any traces of explosives."

Sam laughed.

"Call him yourself. I'm not going to ask him to devote manpower and resources that are already overtaxed based on a hunch and an inch long piece of wire."

"Believe me," Callen calmly retorted. "I'll make him see it my way."

"Sure thing." Eric's voice wavered through the speakerphone.

"Perfect." Callen grinned smugly at his partner. "And when will they be here?"

"Two weeks." The bottom dropped out of Callen's stomach and it was Sam's turn to look self satisfied."

"Two weeks! These guys left in a hurry less than three hours ago. If they're planning anything it's going to go down soon."

"Do you know how many bomb threats are reported and investigated in L.A. everyday? Don't answer that. Just trust me, there are a lot. I've been told by the captain of the bomb squad in no uncertain terms that if I call him again with anything less than a verified ticking explosive in city hall I will find myself on the wrong side of a bomb threat. I'm still unclear whether he'd claim I'd called in a false threat or bomb my house. Either way, I don't want to find out."

"This is important Eric, this guy has been living in the US undetected for years and only now is starting to move. There has to be a reason." Callen cut in.

"I'm sorry, I've already put in the request but unless you can find proof, and I mean real definitive proof, my hands are tied. Sorry." He hung up.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"I think we get Deeks to actually be useful and find out everything he can about Chelsea and Ansouri."

"And us?"

"We're going to interview ourselves a journalist."

"Again?"

"Again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**: Alright, here we go. Chapter 6 as promised. Thanks for all the support and reviews, I appreciate them and it's nice to know people are reading what I'm writing. Speaking of which, time to read and review!

"Got it." Kensi snapped her phone shut. "Wake up Deeks, we got some work to do."

Deeks looked up from his desk where he certainly hadn't been napping. Kensi pretended not to notice as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"That was Callen. He and Sam found Ansouri's place."

"And?"

"They got nothing. He wants us to find out anything we can about-," She paused, deciding to omit the fact that she would be digging into Chelsea's past "Ansouri. Anything that could help us track him down."

"Sure thing." Deeks managed to say through a yawn. Despite what he had hoped, sleep hadn't proved restful. His dreams had been filled with fire and funerals. Superimposed on every scene, like some hellish watermark, was that damn gravestone. He'd only seen it once, the day of the her burial, but it haunted him. A gothic monument to his own failure.

He rolled his neck, wincing at the popping of his vertebrae.

Now, he had a chance for redemption. This was a woman he could save, bring his karma back to zero, a victory to cancel out a loss.

His fingers raced along the keyboard, searching multiple databases, eyes scanning articles and photos, searching for any clue, no matter how insignificant.

Kensi watched her partner as he silently and tirelessly worked.

It worried her. Rarely a moment went by without him cracking a bad joke, or launching into some absurd story. Occasionally she wished for a more professional partner, but now that she had one, it was unsettling.

Perhaps she was being overprotective, but seeing Deeks in torment was not as fun as it should be, especially when it wasn't of her doing. This was different from the times he'd writhed under her barbed wit. It was serious.

She chewed on her pencil pensively. He was working with an intensity she'd rarely witnessed, and never from him. She heaved a sigh and shifted her attention to the task at hand. The quickest way to get back the Deeks she preferred was to solve this case, and to do that she needed to uncover why an international terrorist chose this reporter to spill his guts to.

Like Deek's had said, Chelsea had only been working in L.A. for a year. Kensi browsed through some of her articles, most of which dealt with foreign policy. In her opinion, they conveyed the author's naivety better than actual facts.

If a former terrorist wanted to get his story out, a young journalist with a sympathetic heart would be a good bet. That also made her a gullible target.

Kensi rested her head in her hands, scrolling through the rather dull life of Chelsea Hunter. She was just an average girl who only existed, until she moved to L.A., as a birth certificate and tax returns. Maybe that's what made her attractive to Deeks, no danger, no excitement, just a plain vanilla life.

Was that really what he wanted? She glanced quickly at her partner. It didn't seem like him, but then, how much did she know?

They'd been out for drinks a couple times with Sam and Callen, worked at the shelter on Christmas Eve, but the conversation always rapidly turned to shop talk. The parts of Deeks that didn't deal with guns and justice were virtually unknown to her.

Maybe Chelsea was a perfect fit for him. That bothered her for some reason.

"Hey guys," Eric called from the balcony. "I was checking possible targets for Callen's imaginary bomb and uh...is there any chance that, Chelsea is attending a Gala tonight?"

Deeks blinked at him.

"What?"

"Gala, it's like a fancy name for a party."

"I know what a gala is." Deeks snapped.

"Touchy. It's at some art gallery. There's gonna be celebrities there, some city officials, and there are rumors that the mayor might make an appearance." Kensi glanced down at her computer.

"Chelsea is on the press list." She announced.

Deeks' eyes narrowed.

"You were checking into Chelsea?"

"Well yeah, I mean she's a suspect-'

"She's not a suspect, she's just been talking to the wrong people. You're acting as if she's a homegrown terrorist. Why didn't you even tell me you were checking into her?"

"Deeks, do I really have to explain my reasons? This case is already too personal to you, letting you decide between suspects and witnesses could jeopardize this whole case."

"Chelsea isn't a suspect" He repeated stubbornly.

"My point exactly, you have no evidence backing it up, but somehow you refuse to believe she is anything but innocent." Kensi stood up, eyes burning. "You either need to start acting like a cop or take yourself off this case."

"I know."

"If you would stop arguing with me for one-" She blinked. "You know?"

He nodded slowly, eyes returning to his computer screen.

"I know I'm too close to this case, and that's why I can't stop. My brain is telling me to get as far away from this as I can, as soon as possible. But if I do and something happens, I'm not sure I could live with the consequences."

He glanced back up at his partner.

"Though it would have been nice if you had jus told me what you were doing. I could understand if Sam and Callen kept me in the dark, but we're partners. We should confide in each other."

"Wow Deeks,I had no idea..." Kensi said as she moved to her partners desk and perched herself on the edge. She gazed deep into his eyes.

"That you were such a girl." She finished solemnly.

Deeks shut his eyes and shook his head sadly.

"And I used to wonder why you were single." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **Sorry in advance, but this is another short chapter. That's what I get for writing a story with an actual case story, I'm forced to include filler and exposition. Ah well. Essentially this chapter really deals with what the camera's don't always see; AKA, boring car rides to different locations, small talk, and of course, mistakes. Sam and Callen are badasses, but not every situation is filled with danger. The next chapter will feature some fun Deeks and Kensi stuff, which I enjoy, except right now its only half written, so I have to get crackin. This is my last "Buffer chapter" which means I have to write a lot more. I definitely want to keep up weekly updates, but it all depends on how much free time I can grab. Whatever, that is a the future, which I hate thinking about and you should to. You should focus on the present, which is this chapter, which I hope you enjoy.

"Thanks Eric." Callen snapped his phone shut.

"You gotta stop doing that." Sam chided as they barreled down the highway.

"What?"

"Flipping your phone shut."

"It makes me feel like a secret agent." Callen grinned. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but you've gone through more cell phones than the rest of us combined. Hetty will kill you if you break another one."

"Is now really the best time to reprimand me on my treatment of my phone?"

"Well it's a ten minute drive to Connor's house, so unless you can teleport us there, we have some time to kill." He grinned.

Callen rolled his eyes and cranked up the radio. The sound of hard rock filled car.

Sam grimaced in distaste.

"Rude."

Exactly ten aggravating minutes later, they pulled into the gravel driveway of Connor's home.

"You wanna go in loud or quiet." Sam asked his partner. Callen mulled it over.

"Quiet. We can always pull our guns if it we need to. I've found going in loud without reason doesn't always end well."

"Bringing up Algeria? Really?" Sam shook his head sadly, "That was one time G, one time."

Callen smiled as they walked up to the doorway.

"Don't dish out criticism if you can't take it."

Sam rolled his eyes as he knocked on the door.

"Chelsea, it's Sam and Callen. We have a couple more questions." He called out. They waited a few moments, but heard no reply.

"Maybe she's not home ye-" Callen began but was cut off by the sound of breaking glass.

Without a word, Sam ran towards the back while Callen kicked in the door with practiced ease. Another smooth motion brought his gun to his side. He flicked off the safety.

"Chelsea?" He asked quietly, unsure if he would find the reporter or an enemy around the next corner.

He whirled towards the sound of crunching glass that came from the end of the hall. As he crept towards the door that the sound had emanated from, he briefly considered attempting to break it down, but instead eased it open noiselessly.

He needn't have bothered.

Chelsea stood in the middle of the room, headphones blasting as she swept up the remains of what looked like a vase. She swayed in time with the music, at least until she caught a glance of the NCIS agent standing sheepishly by the door.

She screamed at the same moment Sam rushed in through the same door, gun drawn. He hastily lowered his weapon once he realized there wasn't a threat.

"Oh, We uh-"

"You're in my house!" She cut him off. "How did you get in here, you have no right..." Callen rolled his eyes as she berated them.

"Listen," He began over the sounds of her protests. "We know about the Laundromat where Ansouri was staying." Chelsea fell silent. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"She's not so talkative now."

"Nope." Callen agreed. "Don't you think it's time you told us what's really going on?"

The reporter raised her head.

"No." She said simply. Sam sighed.

"Listen," Callen tried again. "Just tell us what Ansouri wants."

"You'd never believe me."

"That's the only option you have of getting out of here without being charged with obstruction of justice. Maybe a bit of domestic terrorism thrown in there too."

Chelsea hesitated.

"It's not a choice between integrity and freedom, it's a choice between withholding evidence and freedom." She caved and her eyes fell to the ground.

"He's not...he's not a terrorist. He got in touch with me a year and a half ago, he said that he's seen to much blood spilled. He was tired of the death and just wanted to peacefully end conflicts for a change. I learned so much from him, I was able to write about what had truly happened, rather than what military reports said. And then he asked me for a meeting with some influential people, senators, the governor. He just wants support. I gave him a pass to get into the Gala, just so that he could see we're as anxious for peace than he is."

Callen glanced at Sam for a moment.

"Chelsea," He said, choosing his words carefully, "What if I told you that at the laundromat Ansouri was staying, we found parts for a bomb."

Sam frowned, but said nothing. Chelsea stared openly at Callen in disbelief.

"No, no but he..." She trailed off. Callen stood up.

"I think it's best if you came with us."

"But, the vase..." She motioned weakly towards the broken glass that lay nearly forgotten on the floor.

"We'll send some people to clean it up, along with your door." Sam assured her.

"What happened to my door?" She asked sharply. Sam and Callen traded glances.

"Uh, you'll see on the way out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Okay, I want to start off by saying that I wrote this chapter over a week ago and any similarities between it and the latest episode of NCIS LA is either coincidence, or the writers were in my head. Jokes on them though, because from now on I'm wearing a tin foil hat. If you don't seen any similarities, then disregard the previous couple sentence. Anyway, back to reality, this is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you guys like it too. In sadder news, I am completely tapped out of back up chapters. I will now be posting whenever I have a chance to write, but no promises. That being said, I hope you enjoy chapter 8.

"Let me go!" Deeks whined.

Kensi shook her head solemnly, which was somewhat useless as she was sitting on his back. When he had heard they had brought Chelsea in again, he had attempted to get to the boathouse despite Kensi's protestations. She had been forced to teach him why no one ignores her protestations twice.

"Callen said Chelsea was finally being cooperative and you being there isn't going to help anyone. Now stop wiggling." Deeks heaved a sigh which nearly caused Kensi to lose her balance, but fell still.

"Ah, Mr. Deeks," Hetty strode towards the duo, completely ignoring the fact that Kensi was perched on her partner's back. Deeks twisted his head towards her.

"Hi Hetty. I'd love to talk but first I have to get this monkey off my back." He winced as Kensi twisted one of his arms.

"From where I'm standing Mr. Deeks, your ears seem to be working perfectly, and that's all you need to be using at the moment." Hetty replied. "I have been made aware of your relationship with the suspect-"

"Chelsea's not a suspect." He broke in. Hetty quelled him with a look.

"Fine, I have been made aware of your relationship with 'a person of interest' in the current case. I have also been informed that you interrupted an interrogation of said person of interest." She paused, but Deeks said nothing.

"I consider myself a very forgiving person Mr. Deeks, but you will be given no more allowances. This is Callen and Sam's case, and I will tolerate no more disruptions."

"I can't just stay here doing paperwork-"

"That is correct, you will be going home." There was no room for negotiation in her tone. Deeks let his head sag all two inches to the floor in resignation. Hetty turned to Kensi.

"Ms. Blye, I would appreciate it if you insured your partner didn't get himself into anymore trouble. You seem very capable." Kensi smiled brightly.

"I'll do my best Hetty." Their diminutive leader nodded sharply and left the two partners alone once more.

"Can you let me up now?" Deeks finally asked.

"You called me a monkey."

Deeks sighed again.

"I'm sorry I called you a monkey." Kensi grinned and stood. Deeks turned over and raised a hand to be helped up but was deftly ignored. He unsteadily rose to his feet.

"Now is there anything you'd like to apologize for?"

Kensi pondered the question for a moment.

"I'm sorry I take singles out of your wallet when I want something from the vending machine."

"Alr-Wait what?"

She shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. Now come on, you heard Hetty. I have to escort you home and make sure you don't do anything idiotic." She briskly walked away leaving Deeks staring after her.

"What is wrong with the women here?" He muttered to himself before slowly joining her.

"Deeks is this really necessary?' Kensi asked exasperated.

"Yes." He stubbornly replied from behind the large stack of pillows that separated each agent's respective side of the couch.

"I told you I'd pay you back the twenty dollars I borrowed-"

"You said it was ten."

"That's what I meant." She crossed her arms and leaned back fuming. The sounds of the movie Deeks had insisted on watching filled the silence.

"Aren't you too old for pillow forts? And also, why are we watching this crap? Don't you have any real movies?"

Deeks' head peeked over the mountain of pillows.

"First of all, no one is ever too old for pillow forts. Ever. Secondly, this is Die hard, a classic."

"Don't you get enough of the shooting and terrorists at work? Most people watch movies to escape reality."

"What would you prefer? Sex and the city? Maybe something with Matthew McConaughey?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Jurassic park."

Deeks stared at her for a moment.

"I'm going to ignore the fact I just got a little turned on," Kensi smirked, but he continued unperturbed "and say that this is my house and I can watch whatever I want. You're only here because Hetty demanded you babysit me. Consider yourself lucky I'm not watching porn."

"At least it would be more entertaining than this."

Deeks stared at her once again.

"I'm going to let that one go," He said slowly, "Let's just enjoy Bruce Willis."

"Fine. But at least take down the wall. I don't have cooties."

"Right. Adults call it herpes."

Kensi's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

Deeks hastily stood.

"I said I have to go to the bathroom." He backed away slowly, careful not to turn his back on his partner. Once he reached the bathroom, he shut the door, sure to keep an eye on Kensi. Once safe, he allowed himself a self satisfied grin.

He quickly reached into his pocket and drew out the car keys he had managed to snatch from Kensi in between their banter and the construction of the pillow wall.

One constricting window wriggle later and he was comfortably seated behind the wheel of his car. He put the key in the ignition and nearly had a heart attack as he glanced at the rearview mirror and spotted Kensi sitting in the backseat.

"Clever girl." He murmured.

"Don't forget it." She snapped back and held out an expectant hand. "Keys." He sighed and complied. He knew when he was beaten. They say quietly for a few minutes.

"I wasn't going to the boathouse." He finally said. His words were met by silence.

"I was going to the Gala. I figure if I get Ansouri, Chelsea wouldn't need to be involved anymore. Another woman wouldn't be hurt because of me."

"Deeks you can't save everyone."

"How do I know until I try?" He turned to face his partner. "Please, I have to do this. Besides, Hetty told you to keep me from doing anything idiotic. You can do that while looking fancy can't you?"

Kensi gave him an even stare.

"Get out."

He sighed and stepped out of the car before starting the slow journey of defeat back to his home. He nearly had another heart attack when Kensi slammed her fist on the horn from the front seat.

"If we're going to do this, I'm the one behind the wheel. You drive like a girl."

Deeks smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note**: Alright, the ninth and final chapter of the NCIS: LA story Late by iwatchtv. Not really. There will be more chapters. This chapter begins what people like me call the climax, which means I am nearing the end of this story. Hell yeah. Basically this is more exposition and set up, though I tried to make it flow and not be all talking heads. I do feel bad about not having any chapters focusing on Sam, he's awesome. Perhaps too awesome to fit in the confines of mere words which is why he's kind of not a central character in this story. Boom, plot hole explained. Now on to the actual chapter. As always, read, enjoy, and review. In that order. Or not. Feel free to personalize it.

Chelsea fidgeted with her dress in the back seat.

"I told you everything I know." She said, "why can't you just let me go so I can forget the past few days ever happened?"

Callen turned to face her.

"I told you, we need you to ID Ansouri and lure him away from the party so that we can take him down. Then you're done and never have to see us again."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." He turned back towards the road. Sam grinned.

"She's a feisty one. I understand why Deeks is in a tizzy over her." He murmured.

"Try to control yourself. I'd rather not see you end up in a feud with Deeks over a woman. Also, don't use the word 'Tizzy'. It's unnerving coming from a two hundred pound marine."

"Why are the clothes you gave me so itchy? Did the last woman who wore them have fleas?" Chelsea interrupted again.

"Well she has been called a bitch from time to time." Callen replied, smirking.

Sam winced.

"We're here." He announced as they pulled into the line of black stretch limos idling in front of the art gallery.

Callen stepped out of the car and offered Chelsea his arm.

"After you." He smiled charmingly. She took it reluctantly.

"Remember, after tonight, I'm through."

"Of course."

They strolled down the modest red carpet and entered the event. Chelsea waved and smiled at a few of her acquaintances.

"I'll be back." She moved to leave but Callen grabbed her arm.

"Leaving your date all by his lonesome? That's not very polite."

"You want me to get you Ansouri? Well if he is the terrorist you believe him to be, he would run if he even smelled a fed. I'll let you know when I find him." She tapped the earpiece they had given her at the boathouse.

"Fine." Callen growled. "But don't wander too far."

She winked and disappeared into the crowd.

"You got that?" Callen murmured.

"Deeks' little piece of asset is going rogue." Sam's voice crackled through his own earpiece. "You sure that's such a good idea G?"

"It's not as if we're spoiled for choice right now."

"Let me know if you need backup. I'm sweeping the kitchen right now. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Alright, keep me posted and check back in five."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, if they have any of those little crab cakes back there, snag me one."

"Disrespectful."

Callen laughed and turned back to the party at large. Nothing struck him as suspicious nor did he spot Ansouri, however, the intel was old and vague at best. He could be staring straight at the terrorist without realizing it.

His only link had just melted into background. In hindsight, letting her go was probably a bad idea.

He moved through the crowd, discreetly scanning for Chelsea. She was right about Ansouri running if he thought he was being followed by an agent, but that didn't mean Callen couldn't follow her. If he could find her that is.

As he was about to move on to the next room, something stopped him. One woman mingling among the socialites had her back to him throughout his entire trek across the floor. Every time he took a step forward she strolled leisurely in the opposite direction. They continued the game of cat and mouse until she vanished around a corner.

The moment she turned he heard the unmistakable clickinng of heels running on marble. He broke into sprint just in time to see edge of a dress whip around the corner.

The ensuing chase led them to a locked emergency exit. Who said fire hazard are bad?

Callen raised his gun panting.

"NCIS." He called, something was nagging at the back of his mind. He lowered his weapon before she finished turning around.

"Kensi, what a coincidence."

Kensi smirked.

"Callen, you like art too? Why didn't you tell me? We could have carpooled."

"Alright where's Deeks?" Kensi cocked her head.

"Who?"

"This isn't the time to be playing games. Chelsea is out there looking for Ansouri right now, I can't afford to interrogate you."

"Wait, Chelsea is here?" Kensi paled. "We have to find Deeks.

"Ya think?"

He turned and began walking back towards the Gala. Kensi hurried to keep pace with him.

"You're out of breath. Someone's getting old." She teased.

"No." He lied. "What about you? It seems like Deeks has you wrapped around his finger. Violating a direct order from Hetty? I've never seen you do that."

"First of all, Deeks doesn't have me wrapped around anything. Secondly, Hetty only told me to keep an eye on him."

"You're doing a great job by the way."

"You've always been a pessimist."

Callen rolled his eyes and activated his mic.

"Sam, we have some party crashers."

"Ansouri? Where?"

"Worse. Kensi and Deeks."

Sam groaned.

"Perfect. Deeks can't just screw up once, can he?"

"We're hoping to find him before that happens."

"Good luck. I'm going to be here where it's safe, looking for a bomb."

Sam grinned.

"You do that buddy." He glanced over to see Kensi glaring at him.

"Do you know how annoying it is to hear only one side of a conversation?"

"Do you know how annoying it is to have to look for your boyfriend as well as a terrorist."

"Partner. He's my partner."

"That's very progressive of you."

Kensi clenched a fist.

"You're hilarious. Just shut up and help me look."

"Kensi and Deeks, sitting in a tree, disobeying Hetty's orders..."

"That didn't rhyme, and I don't care if there are witnesses, I will hit you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note**: I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I might have been able to make it longer, but it would have taken me a couple days and since I will have no time to write until maybe next Wednesday, I figured a shorter chapter would be better than none. I will try to make it up to you loyal readers in the next chapter. Pinky swear. A short chapter deserves a short author's note. That and I'm dead tired. I can feel my eyeballs shriveling as we speak (That being said, forgive any typos you may find). So, as always, read 'n review, but most importantly, I hope you enjoy the story so far.

Deeks feverishly pushed passed dignitaries and waiters alike as he roamed through the second floor of the art gallery. It had been so simple on the car ride over, but the moment he had split from Kensi, letting her cover the ground floor, and started up the stairs, his whole plan seemed to collapse. How was he supposed to find Ansouri in a crowd like this? He barely knew what the man looked like.

Sure, he could stop every man that looked vaguely middle eastern, but that was a bad idea for several reasons.

Despite the doubts racing through his mind, he continued somewhat aimlessly among the crowd hoping for a solution to fall into his lap.

One promptly did.

Well, technically, he ran into her, nearly pushing her face first into a very surprised state senator.

"Chelsea?" Deeks gasped in surprise.

"Marty! I told Agent Callen that-" She broke off and glanced at the senator. "Excuse me Mr. Stevens, this is an old friend and we have a lot to talk about." She pulled Deeks away to an unobtrusive balcony without waiting for a reply.

"I told Agent Callen that I should do this by myself. I don't need anyone babysitting me, especially you."

Deeks mind was still trying to comprehend the fact that Chelsea was at the Gala in the first place.

"What, Chelsea, what are you...Callen's here?" He stuttered.

Callen's voice began crackling through Chelsea's earpiece.

"You found Deeks? Where are you, I'll be right there." Chelsea's face twisted in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Deeks wailed.

"Quiet, I wasn't talking to you." The earpiece crackled once again.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Deeks and you can continue with the mission." Callen snapped.

"Wait, that's one of our earpieces, isn't it?" Deeks asked as he noticed the subtle device and craned his neck for a better look.

Chelsea maneuvered away from the inquisitive agent.

"If it was, you're drawing way too much attention to it. Kind defeats the purpose doesn't it?"

Deeks hastily withdrew but didn't drop the subject. He sidled up next to her and hissed into the earpiece.

"Callen what the hell are you doing bringing a civilian into a situation like this? I should-"

"Is that Deeks? Tell him that if Hetty doesn't his kick his ass up and down the west coast-"

"Completely unprofessional-" Deeks continued.

"He's going to lecture me about professionalism?"

Chelsea's brow furrowed as she attempted to keep track of both conversations.

"Enough!," She abruptly cut in, "I can't concentrate with both of you." She pulled out the earpiece and tossed it off the balcony.

"Sorry Callen, but you're easier to get rid of."

"I knew you liked me." Deeks grinned.

"Just stand here, don't get into trouble, and wait until Callen gets here. I'm starting to think you aren't part of the mission."

"I prefer to think I'm a bonus part." Chelsea scowled.

"Listen, your witty one liners were charming at the bar, but here, I'm already uncomfortable and way out of my element. So I'd prefer if we just wait in silence."

"Fine by me."

"I mean, my entire life has basically been turned upside down in the past few days. I deserve a little peace. The source I thought was going to win me a Pulitzer was supposedly just using me to get closer to this place, I've been essentially kidnapped twice, someone broke down my door-"

"What?"

"There's nothing I'd like more than for all this to end so I can go home. On top of it all, I don't know why I'm even talking to you. I'm not entirely convinced you didn't sleep with me as some kind of undercover 'op' to pump me for information."

Deeks nodded, his demeanor turning serious.

"You're right, not about us, that was total coincidence. Random, unplanned, satisfying coincidence. But about the other stuff, completely right. You shouldn't be here. There's no way NCIS can make you do anything. If you leave, I'll cover for you. Pinky swear."

This time Chelsea did smile.

"Thanks, though I have the feeling you'll be too busy covering you ass to worry about mine."

"I'll always have time to worry about your ass."

"Like I said, your one liners are charming."

"But not now?"

"Not now." She turned out towards the L.A. skyline. "If Ansouri is really a terrorist and he's here, then it's all my fault. I would like nothing better than to go back home, forget this ever happened, and move on. But I can't. This is my mess and I have to clean it up."

Deeks moved to join her.

"I'll be happy to help."

She nodded.

"You're a good man Marty. Under any other circumstances, I think we'd be great together."

"I have to say, that's one of the subtlest rejections I've ever gotten."

"I try." She began to smile again, but froze mid-expression. "I'm starting to regret throwing away the earpiece Callen gave me."

"Why?"

"Because Ansouri is fifteen feet behind you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** Sorry that this was a little while in coming, but I hope you find that this chapter is worth it. It's not just exposition, so hooray for that. There was no NCIS:LA this week, which makes me sad, however next weeks looks pretty awesome. Stories focusing on Deeks usually have some good Densi moments. Right? Here's for wishful thinking. Anyway, on to chapter 11. As always, read and review.

"I can't believe you lost her." Kensi chided. Callen rolled his eyes.

"I didn't lose her, I made the tactical decision to engage in long range reconnaissance."

"So, to be clear, you let her walk away,"

"Yes."

"And now you don't know where she is."

"At the moment, no."

"You lost her."

"I didn't-ok, fine maybe I did. Since we're on the subject of missing assets, where's Deeks?"

"Long range reconnaissance." Kensi stopped scanning the crowd long enough to shoot him a self-satisfied smirk.

"Of course."

"If you're looking for Chelsea, why don't you just ask her where she is?" Sam's voice hissed through the earpiece.

"Well I would ask her if..." Callen began, then fell silent. Kensi glanced towards him.

"That was Sam wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"He reminded you that Chelsea has an earpiece, didn't he?"

"For someone violating direct orders, you're very critical." Kensi opened her mouth to respond but thought better of it. Callen nonchalantly switched channels to Chelsea's. In case she was in league with the terrorists, he hadn't wanted her listening into his conversations with Sam.

Before he had a chance to speak, he was cut off by the sound of his quarry's voice.

"-I don't need anyone babysitting me, especially you." Ah, so she had found Deeks.

"You found Deeks? Where are you, I'll be right there."

Kensi's attention snapped from the crowd to Callen.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Deeks and you can continue with the mission."

"What is going on?" Kensi mouthed silently. Callen silenced her with a gesture as he tried to follow the conversation.

"Is that Deeks? Tell him that if Hetty doesn't kick his ass up and down the west coast-"

"What did she say?" Kensi finally interrupted impatiently.

"Chelsea, Chelsea!" Callen called, earning strange looks from the city's mingling elite. His calls were met by silence.

He listened intently for a moment.

"Something happened. I can't-wait...I think I...I think I hear running water?"

"They're in a bathroom?" Kensi asked incredulously.

"No, it sounds more like a river, maybe a fountain."

"I saw one outside."

"You think they went outside?"

"No," Kensi replied, shaking her head. "But I remember that a balcony overlooks it. It was my secondary entry point if we couldn't get past security. I think you may have just been thrown off a balcony."

"Damnit," Callen growled, "Hetty hates when we lose those things." He switched to Sam's channel.

"Sam, we think we narrowed down Chelsea's location, she's upstairs, near a balcony..."

"Facing east." Kensi readily supplied.

"...Facing east. Deeks is with her."

"On it." Sam's voice hissed. "I'll be there in two minutes."

"Meet you en route." Callen responded. He turned to Kensi.

"Let's grab ourselves some rogue agents."

"Ansouri is behind me? Deeks repeated numbly. Chelsea nodded wordlessly.

For the first time that night, Deeks became keenly aware of his lack of firepower. In hindsight, a gun would probably have come in handy stopping a terrorist, but before taking him home, Kensi had forced him to turn in his weapon. Apparently, she had some crazy idea that he would take matters into his own hands and attempt to take down Ansouri himself. As if.

He could find Kensi, or Sam and Callen, but preferably Kensi, and tell them he had located the target. Of course, if the terrorist happened to move, in the ten minutes to an hour it would take to find his team, they would be back at square one.

He had only one option. A horrible, idiotic option, but an option nonetheless.

"Introduce me to him."

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"Introduce me to your terrorist friend."

She stared at him dumbfounded.

"You. Are. A crazy person."

"No, come one, it will fun!" He beamed brightly. "Smile so that if he notices you, he won't be suspicious." He added through gritted teeth.

Chelsea donned a halfhearted smile.

"That's the spirit!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her over towards Ansouri before she could change her mind. He nudged her as they entered speaking distance.

"Atash! How are you?" The man in question turned quickly towards the duo. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but his voice remained steady.

"Ms. Connors, I was unaware you would be joining us this evening."

"Well, I decided that I deserve a night on the town. All work and no play...you know." Ansouri's eyes moved to Deeks.

"And this is your...boyfriend?"

Deeks opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Chelsea.

"No, he's my cousin." Deeks draped his arm around her

"We're very close." He added. Chelsea narrowed her eyes and continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"He flew in last night and I promised to show him the town. Isn't that right?"

"Yep." Deeks dutifully agreed. It was probably best to have her take lead on this.

"Wonderful. It was nice to see you Chelsea, but if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.

"Of course-" Chelsea began but was interrupted by Deeks loudly clearing his throat. "Actually," She continued at the LAPD officer's prodding, "I need you to clarify a few things for my latest piece."

Ansouri's eyes grew harder and his reply bristled with impatience.

"You know I would love nothing more than to regale you with tales of my...former life, but now I have to go."

Before either Chelsea or Deeks had a chance to respond, they were interrupted by the appearance of Sam and Callen with Kensi not far behind.

"Deeks, Chelsea," Callen called cheerfully in an attempt not to startle the civilians surrounding them. He halted in mid stride as he caught sight of Ansouri. The greeting had been as inconspicuous as possible, but one doesn't become a terrorist mastermind without a healthy supply of paranoia and suspicion. And if the three agents hadn't alerted him to the betrayal, the look on Chelsea's face certainly did.

He acted quickly, too quickly for Deeks to react, and snatched Chelsea, holding her before him like a shield with one hand and producing a small but lethal pistol with the other. Within seconds, Callen, Sam and Kensi had their weapons trained on him, but without a clear shot, they couldn't risk a stray bullet hitting an innocent bystander.

A lesser villain would have taken the time to gloat and explain his plan before running off to enact it. Ansouri however melted into the crowd, using the sea of frozen openmouthed bureaucrats as camouflage.

Deeks could only look on helplessly as the woman he had swore to protect vanished.


End file.
